This invention relates to a unitary, composite, multi-layer structure, including a rigid, preferably substantially solid, inner permeable core means, and a pair of outer penetrable, protective covering layers. All the respective layers are uniformly joined one to the other, employing an adhesive or a bonding agent such as an epoxy resin, to form a laminate-like structure capable of permitting fastening means to penetrate therethrough interlockingly engaging with the work area system.
In one aspect of this invention, the subject structure can be employed, in part, as a modified, improved harness cable assembly board. In the past, these boards have been made from material such as plywood and the like, so that a blueprint or other layout drawing of the harness configuration can be affixed to the board for purposes of accurately wiring same. However, these boards must be permanently fabricated for use in a predetermined grid pattern on at least one face of the board. An example of this type of harness board assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,411 to Mosher et al. In this particular board, the wiring assembly is attached by means of inserting guide pins into a guide means fabricated to accept a specified configuration of the guide pin, the series of holes 20 and 20a being pre-drilled to fit the guide pins in question. Thus, many additional boards must be fabricated when varying cable harness configurations are required due to the limitations imposed by the permanency in construction previously described.
To overcome the problems associated with the above described wooden boards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,096 to Bollman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,835 to Evans et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,768 to Fiorentino, each describe structural improvements in wire mesh jig boards. The above boards are similar in construction, each having flexible, light gauge wire mesh outer screens and an inner core layer. Receiving pins inserted therein for holding relatively light work pieces thereon, such as layout drawings and electrical wiring, are provided.
The flexible outer screen and inner core layers, respectively, of the Bollman, Evans, et al., and Fiorentino structures are non-uniformly interconnected one to the other, being joined together only by screws or by adhesive means at their peripheral edges via a peripheral retaining frame. The wire mesh screens of Fiorentino are also loosely embedded in a flexible core layer. None of the above structures are designed to provide protection for either the flexible, light gauge wire mesh screens or inner core portion of the jig board during use. Clearly, none of the prior art boards are crush-resistant. Thus, when in the above-described structures, a low-cost foam or particulate material is employed to form the core layer, it can be easily damaged or can be dissipated on continuing use. They do not provide the required structural integrity needed for adequate rigid support of work pieces fastened to the jig board.
Assembly work, such as performed in the electronics industry, in which jig boards and the like are used, is to a great extent time dependent. The faster and more efficiently workers complete a job, the higher their productivity will be. In addition, a worker is generally performing assembly operations employing relatively small parts, the work itself being quite detailed in nature. Thus, the more visually prominent and accessible the work surface and parts used during the wiring assembly, the easier it will be to perform the job in question. Prior art jig boards and associated equipment are maintained solely in a horizontal plane, generally supported on a flat surface such as a table, as opposed to being angularly disposed so that visibility and manual accessibility are greatly diminished. In instances where the boards are supported on a table or the like, pins cannot pass through the bottom of the jig board for maximum interlocking engagement, since they would scratch the table surface.
Finally, the inner core section, in its unprotected state, is subject to the effects of static electricity, a particularly critical problem in the electronics business. And, since the core is open to the atmosphere at all times, fire and moisture build-up can be problems.